Update Archive/52
Events are split into the 'present' category and the 'Fenris' category. Fenris Isle is about to happen in the present, but it is still something that hasn't transpired according to 'current events'. It's hard to explain. But I will give your Fenris update soon. Just wait for my signal. We have signal. It's you! Fenris Isle clap your hands, and read and react. Grigori Dosantos had not expected the surge of power that spiralled back into him. The archmagus spun, landing in a heap on top of two of his Kirin Mora magi. This gave Javali the opening he needed to dust himself off and position himself behind some of his guards. Facing him was still a lethal fan of foes; the dwarf who had been his ally moments before, the Kirin Mora and the Witch Hunters, who seemed to have the upper hand in the melee combat. Things were turning foul. It was certainly not that Javali would not have been able to handle two foes at once, or even three. It was that the sheer number of assailants was becoming too much for both his magical defenses and his practical parries. Grigori Dosantos, Sherman, Skirvar and countless others were turning their attention upon him. They recognized that he was the beating heart of the Hesperian Alliance, the focal point of pagan power. They wanted him dead. Realising this, Javali was met with several options. Perhaps he could hold his ground and turn the tide, and actually get rid of Grigori Dosantos once and for all. Or he could make for the ships. Admiral Thaumas was gone already, and that stinky fish of a sorceror, Phorcys, was distracted, in combat with an elf. Of no use to the current situation. Viktor Greymane and his aide were making themselves scarce, at that. Then Javali saw that his guard had regrouped. They would not sit idly by and let their liege be slain. Ulyssan himself had his sword at hand, and he charged into the nearest Witch Hunter, cutting him down. "For Hesperia! Javali, you must fall back! We will buy you time! If you stay you will surely die! Make for the ships!" Ulyssan cried, already being beaten back by the relentless assaults of magic and steel. Surrounded by Hareveim and soldiers, Ulyssan was making a stalwart offense. Grigori Dosantos cried in frustration. "You will NOT get away! Not now! I'd rather die!" "You!" Ulyssan hissed at the archmagus. "You!" Grigori, recognizing Ulyssan. "Traitor! How could you betray us like this!" "It's because of you my master is dead!" Ulyssan cursed, pointing a finger at Grigori Dosantos. "You led Casamir Odelic out on your mad crusade! You made us believe it was for a higher cause! But you just want Dalaran for yourself!" Grigori laughed at the accusation, as his hands gathered flames about them. "Nicholas Drake and Casamir Odelic were fellow members of the Six. They were proud and strong, unlike you, Ulyssan. They died for a just cause. You, however, will die for a lost one." "Nooooooooo!" Just then, a loud bang was heard from outside. --- Legion Eaconberth and Sourlan had salvaged the mana bombs from their ships, and had made haste to the southern shore. Sourlan grumbled as he led the way. "You know, Eaconberth, this reminds me of the time Mageriff got us lost off the coast hunting pirates." "Aye, and all we did was sink a fishing boat!" The guards outside the keep had not yet figured out what was going on. The Perinany escort waved at the soldiers guarding one of the ships of Dalaran. Eaconberth went up to shake the soldier's hand, but then suddenly drew his sword and plunged it through the chest of the enemy. The Perinany charged aboard, carrying the mana bombs and fighting. Finally, they left the ship and ignited the bombs. A massive explosion showered splinters before the shore. By now, the other ships had been alerted, and more Dalaran soldiers were coming their way. Sourlan realised they had to act. If they could sail their ship north to meet with the Lordaeron fleet they might have backup. Category:UpdatesCategory:By Timolas